1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrical connector; particularly the electrical connector can prevent electromagnetic disturbances.
2. Description of Related Art
Because the electrical technology has progressed so much in recent times constantly, the electromagnetic disturbance between a electrical connector and external electrical devices, and between two conductive terminals have become more and more serious. The above situation makes that the electrical connector can't electrically connect with external electrical devices effectively. Performance of the electrical connector is affected. The present technology for preventing electromagnetic disturbances almost is electro-plating or chem-plating. Both plating technologies cause serious environmental pollution. Overcast rete is not compact. It makes that the performance for preventing electromagnetic disturbance is not good. Simultaneously static electricity on surface of the overcast rete also disturbs electrical terminals of the electrical connector. Performance of the electrical terminal is affected.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that these shortcomings above are able to be improved upon and suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and theory.